


My Move

by Diminthemoonlight



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminthemoonlight/pseuds/Diminthemoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds Eddward in a compromising  position, and decides to take matters into his own hands. But will Eddward be able to get him to understand what really happened? Or will Kevin actually give up on Eddward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at reverse Kevin/Edd, and I hope I did a good enough job.

My Move  
"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for K-Kevin Barr! Who will be doing a cover of Shot for Me by Drake!" the announcer stumbled slightly, knowing the person walking to the center of the stage.  
Murmurs and whispers had started upon seeing the red headed boy step in front of the microphone. At first glance, one could say the boy had no care in the world being on that stage. But honestly, he was a nervous wreck. Stage fright was a bitch when it wanted to be.  
If anything, at least he looked good, drifting from his usual attire; white dress shirt, green sweater, red bow tie, plain navy blue jeans and a pair of comfortable tennis shoes. Even Jimmy and Sarah didn't have anything to say about his 'lack of fashion sense.'  
Tonight, Kevin decided to go with a red button down dress shirt that was fitted for his body, and a black suit vest. A pair of black dress pants that were tight enough to compliment his figure, and his pair of black dress shoes. Completing his look, Kevin wore a white bow the, rarely worn contacts, and his red 'Quiz Bowl' cap of course.  
Kevin knew he should have giving this plan through, but all the rage, hurt, and betrayal said otherwise. He needed to prove a point to himself and HIM.  
Kevin look towards the boy supervising the music equipment and nodded for him to start the instrumental.  
He then scanned the crowd for any familiar faces. He saw Nazz, and Rolf and did a quick nod to them. Though they had no idea what he was about to do, they were there for support as they said. Kevin finally settled on one particular face. One that he had gotten to know too well. The smoldering look in his eyes held many questions. But Kevin knew better, that boy would never openly express himself, less he show any emotion.  
The boy tilted his chin up slightly, asking one silent question. 'What will be your next move pumpkin?'  
Kevin raised an eyebrow, hoping he understood.  
Said boy clad in a black beanie only leaned forward, with his head resting on clasped hands.  
Kevin closed his eyes, opened them when he heard the music play, and started singing:  
*I can see it in your eyes, you’re angry  
Regret got shit on what you're feeling now  
Mad 'cause you don't have me  
Oh, you mad 'cause nobody ever did it like me  
All the care I would take, all the love that we made  
Now you're not going to find somebody to replace what I gave to you  
It's a shame you didn't keep it  
Eddy, Marie I know that you gon' hear this  
I'm the man, yeah I said it  
Eddward, I'm the man, don't you forget it*  
Gasps could be heard around the auditorium, looking towards Eddward.  
*The way you walk, that's me  
The way you talk, that's me  
The way you got your beanie up, did you forget that's me?  
And the voice that's screamin' when you're swimmin'  
That's me, that's me, and the voice in your ear  
That's me, can't you see  
That I've made it? Yeah I made it  
First I made you who you are and then I made it  
And you wasted with your swim mates  
Yeah I'm the reason why you always getting faded  
Take a Shot for me*  
Kevin's hard was beating erratically and voice was a but wavering at first, but as he got deeper into the song, he felt himself become calm. Before he went into the next section of the song, Kevin turned his cap backwards, undid his bow tie, and the first two buttons of his shirt.  
*Okay, look I'm honest. Boy, I can't lie, I miss you  
You and the robotics were the only things that I'd commit to  
I never cheated, for the record, back when I was with you  
But you believed in every thing but me, boy I don't get you  
He says I know you changed  
I never see you cause you're always busy doing thing  
I really wish he had a different way if viewing things  
I think the Cul De Sac that we're from just kinda ruined things  
It's such a small place; bit much to do but talk and listen  
Them men are jealous and the women all in competition  
And all your friends telling you stories that you often misinterpret  
And taint all the images of your "Mr. Perfect"  
I could tell you been crying all night, drinking all summer  
Praying for your happiness, hope that you recover  
This is one I know you hated when you heard it  
And it's worse because you know that I deserve it*  
When he was done, Kevin turned his cap back around, and sung the rest of the chorus. As the song came to its end, he put his hands in his pants pockets, looked into Eddward's eyes, and stated the last words of the song:  
*May your neighbors respect you  
Trouble neglect you  
Angels protect you  
And heaven accept you*  
And walked off the stage with his head bobbing to the beat.  
The crowd went wild. There was screaming and cheering, just an uproar of Kevin's performance. Never mind the face he just came out the closet, with Eddward. Who had disappeared in the midst of all the commotion.  
But Kevin didn't hear it, he was already gone, out the door into the night. He had finally let everything he had been feeling over the past few days. Hazel-green eyes filled with unshed tears, and pale pink slight chapped lips gasping, trying to hold in said tears.  
He had thought singing at the talent show would have made him feel better. That couldn't have been farther from the truth, it just made him remember the day he caught Eddward snogging Eddy. He knew Eddy wasn't particularly fond of him, but he never knew he would stoop so low.  
And here he thought Eddward's and his relationship meant something. FUCK! How could he be so wrong, when he felt so good?  
Kevin took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a throbbing headache coming. Putting his back on matter-a-fact, he thought he heard running coming towards him. Very quickly. When Kevin like back, he understood why.  
Eddward was running after him.  
Kevin knew he was going to most likely sweat through his nice shirt, but he couldn't handle actually being around Eddward. Kevin turned back around and made a mad dash back to the Cul De Sac. He had always be a great runner, but with his clothes constricting him, he could practically feel Eddward gaining on him.  
A sigh a relief escaped him when his house came into view. Just get to the door. Just. Get. To. The. Door. He was almost there. Until a tug at the back of his shirt made him fall backwards into the grass of his lawn. Had it been the pavement, he was sure he would have a concussion. But he didn't have time to worry about that. He had to get away, far away from Eddward. Who had fell trying to grab for the him and was now laying beside him groaning.  
Kevin took that as an opportunity to run to his door, thankful he left it unlocked. He got inside and locked the door.  
"Kevin! Let me in this minute! Kevin!" Eddward shouted, pounding on the door.  
Kevin had never known Eddward to lose his temper. After a few seconds, and a few more shouts, everything stopped.  
Kevin then rested his forehead against the door, relishing in it's coolness. He felt like his was forgetting something though. His head jolted up, 'I forgot about the backdoor!' The very one Eddward had a key to. And just as he was about to turn around, a hand was slammed into the door, next to his head, and his body was pressed against the door by another. The other's hand dragged down Kevin's side, leaving goosebumps in it's path, and stayed on his hip. A teasing tongue licked at his earlobe, and nipped slowly knowing what it would do to him.  
"Greetings Pumpkin," Eddward breathed into his ear.  
Kevin squeezed his eyes shut. 'No!'


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Let me know what you guys what you think!

My Move   
Part 2  
Eddward turned him around and slammed him against the door. He laid both hands on either side of Kevin's he's and thrusted his leg in between Kevin's.  
"Kevin it's rude to not return a greeting. And it's insulting to think you would have forgotten my lessons on this." Eddward purred, getting closer to Kevin's face.  
Kevin only stared back at Eddward, thin lipped an jaw clenched. He didn't like this position, not one bit.   
"Kevin Barr, are you listening to me?"  
The fact that he had trusted Eddward with a spare key.  
"Kevin, you're going to have to speak to me sooner rather than later."  
Or the fact that he had gotten comfortable around him, letting his guard around down.  
"It's not like I did anything I'll mannered."  
Or the FUCKING fact he gave Eddward everything, including his heart.  
"God, you act as if I actually- SMACK!" Eddward hadn't realized what exactly had happen, until he noticed he was looking at Kevin's living room sofa. He raised fingers to his cheek, now feeling the sting. 'Kevin slapped me!'  
He looked back at the boy about to demand why he had just been slapped. But when he looked at Kevin, his voice got caught in his throat. With widened eyes, he took in Kevin's expression; a stream of tears running down reddened, freckled cheeks. Teeth being barred as if to keep from shouting. And eyes that screamed, intense pain.   
"You HEARTLESS asshole." Kevin growled out, pushing Eddward away to run up the stairs.   
Eddward didn't understand what had just happened, but didn't think he was going to get answers standing here like an idiot as his pumpkin escaped. He ran after the boy up the stairs into the hall.  
Kevin ran into his room, and tried to quickly close his door. But Eddward was right on his heel and slammed his door wide open pushing Kevin farther into the room.   
"Kevin you will give me an explanation on your behavior this minute!"  
"I will not!"  
"You won't?" Eddward slowly stalked towards Kevin, making the back up with every step.  
"I … I won't."  
"Are you sure?" Eddward whispered, pleased to see that Kevin backed into his desk, with no where to run.  
"Yes?" Kevin couldn't handle the way Eddward was looking at him. He was suppose to be mad, but instead he was feeling shivers run through his body.  
"I don't think so." Eddward sake putting both hands on either side of Kevin's waist into the desk, trapping the poor boy.  
Kevin's eyes went wide as Eddward's body got closer to his, and as he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Things were getting out of hand.  
"Eddward."  
"Yes pumpkin," he resounded while moving his head closer to Kevin's.  
"You need to leave."  
"You don't want me to," he was a breath away from Kevin's lips.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I know you Kevin. You may be angry and upset with me, but you haven't kicked me out yet." Eddward whispered pressing his lips completely onto Kevin's, cutting off any arguments left. He felt Kevin resist at first, small hands pushing in his chest. But he brought a hand to the nape of Kevin's neck and gave a right squeeze, causing him to gasp slightly. That was always a sensitive spot for Kevin, and Eddward took full advantage to plunge his own tongue into the delicious cavern.  
Kevin moaned as Eddward tongue wrapped around his own, and then feverishly sucked on it. The hand not occupied on Kevin's neck, reached in between them, unbuttoned the vest, and then up to unbutton the dress shirt. Sliding his hand over soft skin, Eddward grazed over a nipple, and proceeded to touch everywhere but there. Kevin pulled away, gasping for air and for Eddward's teasing touches.   
"Eddward," he said breathily.  
Eddward pulled back, and groaned at the sight of Kevin. Hair all askew, and those lips plump and reddened. An those eyes, hazed with lust and little of something else, he couldn't.  
He did know he wanted Kevin, and he wanted him now. Eddward grabbed Kevin's bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on the flesh, then pushed his tongue against Kevin's. he heard the boy whimper as their tongues glided over each other, dancing in the heat of passion.  
Kevin felt the hand on his neck leave, only for two hands to grab his legs so he could be lifted, forcing Kevin to wrap his arms around Eddward's neck. He was being carried over to the bed, kissing without any interruption. Until he felt his back touch the hearts of his bed, and he pushed Eddward away be the shoulders.  
"What?" Eddward growled out, annoyed at being interrupted.  
"I need you to tell me why," Kevin whispered in a low voice.  
"Tell you why what?"  
Kevin paused, looking everywhere but Eddward's face. Eddward didn't have the time nor the patience for Kevin's sudden nervous behavior. He put a hand on Kevin's chin, forcing the boy to look at him.   
"Kevin, elaborate."  
Kevin's eyes started to water, "Why didn't you just break it off if you didn't want to be in a relationship with me anymore?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Eddward woke up, it felt like he just had had the best sleep of his life. Which it probably was considering he had a slight case of insomnia.

Eddward opened his eyes, not even attempting to move, because he knew he'd wake the redhead if he did.  Looking down at the nerd, he couldn't help but let a warm smile work itself on his face.

After everything that had happened in the past few hours, seeing Kevin look so peaceful, was actually quite refreshing.

Eddward pulled the boy closer, relishing in the warmth and had become acutely aware of a grinding movement against his hip. Letting a hand slide down the body next to him, till it reached a hardening member. He gave it a squeeze, earning him a breathy moan.

"Eddward..." Kevin said sleepily.

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Stop teasing me..."

"Tell me what you want."

"Edd."

"Tell me," he growled into the smaller boy's ear, halting his movements.

"Touch me..."

Eddward chuckled at the statement, taking the ear into.his mouth and biting, while slipping a hand underneath pants and boxers. Grabbing the boy's cock, he let a padded thumb brush over the leaking head, spreading the precum that had built up.

He heard a breathy moan from underneath him, and felt.himself come alive just from that one sound. He slowly stroked Kevin, sliding his own body to be on top. He nibbled the ear lobe in his mouth, before slowly moving down to Kevin's cheek. And then to his willing mouth, plunging his tongue into that sinful cavern that could only drive him crazy. Because it tasted like the only thing that he knew he shouldn't ever be allowed to have, Kevin.

The redhead groaned at the touches and kisses, raising his hands to wrap around the older boy's neck, pulling him closer.

Eddward managed to work Kevin's clothing off, without missing a beat. Getting his own member from out of his pants, he pushed his hips down against the other's. Both groaned, one soft, another loud, as their cocks touched.

Kevin pulled away from the kiss, feeling light headed, moaning Eddward's name. Who growled lowly, pushing himself against the other, needing more of the boy.

Taking Kevin's lips one more, he blindly reached for the dresser next to the bed, slipping a hand into the top dresser. He groped for the lube and a condom. When he finally had both items in his hand, he came back to Kevin.

Eddward pulled away from Kevin, who whined at the loss. Shoving the lube into the redheads hand, Eddward ripped the condom open, slipping it onto his length.

"Prepare yourself," was whispered into the air, causing Kevin to shiver.

Kevin bit his lip, and opened the lube, spreading the liquid onto his first three fingers. Throwing the bottle some where else on the bed, he leaned on one elbow, bringing a finger to his quivering hole. He bit the inside of cheek, as one finger slipped in.  He had been awhile since they had done it.

He slowly slid the digit in and out of himself, before he was able to slip another one inside. When the burn subsided enough for him to move the fingers, he started scissoring himself, stretching himself till he was able to put the last finger in himself.

He began fingering himself faster and deeper, trying to find that spot.

"Ah! Eddward!" Kevin moaned deeply, as he hit his prostate, imagining it was his shark pounding him. 

Eddward couldn't stop his body from moving, wrenching his little nerd's fingers from inside himself. Lining his cock with the pink twitching hole, he pushed inside, feeling a tight heat encase him. Kevin's eyes rolled back, as he moaned from being ripped apart. When he was fully sheathed inside, Eddward grabbed Kevin's hands and intertwined their fingers.

When Kevin was able to open his eyes again, he looked up at Eddward and whispered airily, "Move."

Eddward took Kevin's lips once more, growling at the passive demand. He pulled out, only his head halfway in, before thrusting back inside the heat, hitting the boy's prostate. Kevin nearly screamed at the pleasure running through him. God, did he love the Eddward fucked him.

Which only spurred the shark to thrust faster, harder, deeper, just so he could hear the redhead make more of those sinfully delicious noises. He swallowed every sound that came from the boy underneath him.

Kevin knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The tightening in stomach told him so. Be wanted to wait, had to. At least for his shark.

And just like he knew what was going on in his head, Eddward broke their kiss and whispered into Kevin's ear, "Cum for me pumpkin."

And he did. So loudly, it echoed back to the pair.

Eddward came along right after Kevin. Unable to take the tight squeezing his little nerd put on his cock.

After letting the pleasure wash over them, they slumped down against the bed trying to catch their breaths.

Once he was calm, Eddward slowly pulled out, and took off the condom. Tying it and throwing it in the trash, he grabbed a few tissues, wiping himself off, as well as Kevin.

Making sure there was not enough of a mess to irritate him, Eddward climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around the redhead, pulling him close.

"Hmm, aren't we going to take a shower?" The redhead mumbled as he snuggled into the shark's heat, dozing off slightly.

"Yes, but we will wait till you rest."

"Okay." And with that Kevin fell asleep.

Eddward stayed awake, watching the boy. Because he knew with this last chance that was being given to him, he didn't want to forget what his Kevin looked like when peaceful. He wouldn't take anything as wonderful as him for granted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review, tell me how you feel and all that jazz. One more bonus chapter and that's it guys!


	4. Chapter 4

"Coming, coming!" Kevin rushed downstairs after just getting out of the shower.

He answered the door with a excited yes, only to be surprised to a shark out of water.

Said shark could only admire the sheer nakedness of the nerd, with a lick of his lips. 

Well he had only come down in a towel, dripping wet. 

The redhead blushed, trying to cover himself, "Is there something you need?"

"Hn. We're going out." Eddward stated, not once taking his eyes off of Kevin's body, knowing it was embarassing him.

"Out? Out where?" The boy stuttered.

"On a date." He finally looked up into bright hazel-green eyes,to gauge his reaction.

"A date? How?"

"Well, if you'd prefer to go as you are, I wouldn't be opposed to that."

The boy's face reddened ever so more, but finally took in the taller boy's appearance. Black button down shirt, with black slacks, red satin vest, and shined up dress shoes. Eddward was serious.

Who cleared his throat, to gain the other's attention. Was that a blush the redhead saw.

"If you would not like to go..."

"No! I mean, just let me get dressed!" Kevin interrupted, while turning around to rush upstairs, leaving the door open.

Eddward sighed, of relief or nervousness, he couldn't tell. Entering the house, he closed the door behind him, and slowly made his way upstairs as well. He was hoping he could catch Kevin in the midst of getting ready, giving him a chance to see that slim pale body once more. He absolutely adored his pumpkins body.

As he creeped down the hall, looking in Kevin's room, he could faintly make out 'oh my gosh,' 'date,' 'what am I going to wear?' and 'where are we even going?' 

What he saw, could possibly be put under the categories of scrambling cute, and instant mess. With shirts and pants strewn abouy, and a lithe boy halfway into his closet, wearing only boxers, a wife beater, and socks.

When he couldn't stand seeing the boy throw anymore clothes out onto the already messy floor, Eddward decided to intervene. He made his way through the assumed clean piles of clothes, and behind where the boy was. He reached forward, taking a pair of black slacks off the hanger, as well as a soft emerald button down, handing them to the other boy. Who looked positively flushed at being caught, for what exactly, neither knew.

Eddward raised an eyebrow and went to the other side of the closet to grab the pair of dress shoes he knew the redhead possessed.

Kevin stood there for minute before remembering what he was doing. 

Eddward placed the dress shoes in front of the other boy, watching him put the slacks on, and shakily attempt with the buttons of the dress shirt. As amusing as it was to watch the boy have a hard time, the shark decided this once, he would assist the redhead. And no, the others did not count. Because he said so.

Taking the shirt from the boy's hands, Eddward slowly buttoned it up, startling the boy ever so. The taller boy had to mentally remind himself to continue breathing, as Kevin raised his head, looking into those beautiful deep hazel eyes he had come to loathe and love at the very same time. The blush that hadn't let up since earlier complimented him just as well. 

Pulling the boy towards him, maybe a bit more roughly than the shark intended. Making Kevin stumble into him, and into his shoes.

He felt the boy's breathing become labored, and couldn't help but smirk as the redhead slowly lifted his eyes to look up at the smirk. His eyes widened as he felt the taller of them, tuck his shirt into his pants, leaving scorching trails on his skin from wherever Eddward touched.

He heard a chuckle or rather, felt it, opening his eyes to see twinkling topaz eyes in mischief, wondering when he had closed them at all.

Eddward slid his hands around Kevin's waist, pulling him even closer, till it felt like they were one. 

"You seem to be having trouble breathing, pumpkin," the shark spoke into his boyfriend's ear. 

A strangled moan escaped from Kevin's throat without his permission, as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Eddward's neck.

But the look in the younger boy's eyes. The intensity, the undeniable need, the pure want. It pulled Eddward to push his lips against the other's. Who enthusiastically kissed back, opening his mouth for a dangerous tongue that wrapped itself around his own. 

They kissed, licked, bit, moaned, and shivered into a heated kiss that held so much passion. When air had become a necessity, they separated, breathing heavily.

Eddward leaned his forehead against Kevin's, and allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his face. That itself caused the redhead to smile ever so brightly.

"Come, pumpkin. We have a date to get to." The shark said softly, while pulling away, keeping their hands interlaced to walk them downstairs.

"Okay." Kevin could only imagine what his boyfriend had planned for them. But if it was anything like what just happened, he was pretty sure he wouldn't mind as he squeezed the hand he was holding.

And smiling wider when he got a squeeze back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I'm very happy with this story, even though it is shorter than what I had planned. Thank you all for the views and the kudos. I couldn't have finished this without you guys! :)


End file.
